<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hands on His Body by OverlovingPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435018">Hands on His Body</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlovingPen/pseuds/OverlovingPen'>OverlovingPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Top Thomas Jefferson, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlovingPen/pseuds/OverlovingPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip loves the roughness and Thomas is always able to comply, especially when he sees Philip being as beautiful as he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Philip Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hands on His Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary is nothing to do with it, kinda? And the title is pulled out of my ass. Criticism is always accepted. :)</p>
<p>I love Thilip and this is almost 3,000 words of straight filth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't meant to be, but goddamnit they made it work. The crack throughout the room was loud, and the stinging on his backside was louder. But he loved it. The sting of the words, the sting of Thomas' hand on him, and then the soothing touch and the equally as soothing words.</p>
<p><br/>It was new to him – the spanking. But Thomas had seemed interested, and Philip couldn't deny that the hands on him felt amazing. One pressing down on his upper back, keeping his chest and face into the mattress. The other worked on easing the reddening skin on his ass before the next biting hit came.</p>
<p><br/>"Color," Thomas all but ordered, the words a direct contrast to the gentle thumb that rubbed circles on his hips.</p>
<p><br/>"Green... Green. Green, oh my God, green," Philip answered, his voice quick between moans.</p>
<p><br/>If there was one thing that Philip bad learned, it was that Thomas was hardly ever gentle and loving during sex. Half of the time it wasn't sex – it was pure, almost animalistic fucking. Not that the younger ever minded, as it had been made clear to him from the beginning the two started dating. While he was rough and damn near unforgiving in bed, as soon as they were finished and cleaned up, the older man would hold Philip as if one false move could break him.</p>
<p><br/>The difference never failed to send him for a loop, especially after an orgasm that would leave him with a few twitches remaining in his thighs. But he would melt into the touches and accept the soothing touches to the raw and bitten areas, and allow himself to get as close to the man as he could and savor each and every kiss that he was able to steal.</p>
<p>"Oh, goddamn, you're being such a needy bitch, aren't you?" Thomas growled. The words were followed by another hit that Philip heard before he felt, his body jolting as he cried out.</p>
<p><br/>The freckled boy was flat on his stomach, spread out onto the bed with his older lover behind him. His clothes had been lost long ago, almost as soon as Thomas had arrived home and decided that the other looked better without. Thomas, however, was fully clothed despite the erection pressing hard against the front of his pants. He knew how the humiliation got to Philip in a way that intrigued the both of them, but he used it to his advantage whenever he could.</p>
<p><br/>"Sir... Sir, are you going to... Get undressed?" Philip asked, blowing a curl out of his face to look over his shoulder at the man when he was soothing the reddening skin of his freckled ass again.</p>
<p><br/>"Mm... I think only my little princess needs his clothes off, hm?" came the growl in response. "My little slut just needs his clothes off, is all. Nice and spread out like the good boy he is."</p>
<p><br/>The boy was thankful he was flexible when he felt his legs being pushed further apart. Thomas' hands were large on his freckled thighs and it didn't help that, not only was Philip thin and only around 5'6", Thomas stood tall with broad shoulders and a considerable amount of muscle considering he was nearing forty.</p>
<p><br/>This was a sort of birthday present to Philip really, the boy turning 21. Thomas had promised to bring wine for them to have a glass each, which was currently sitting on the counter discarded after the older man, aged just 39, had seen Philip sitting so sweetly on the couch, minding his business but stretched out on his stomach in some shorts that seemed far too short for him. It had been to beautiful to pass up and seeing him sprawled out now, completely naked and being a good boy as to not rut against the sheets under him with his ass soft shades of red and pink, Thomas knew that wine could wait. Philip could get a 'present' now, he figured.</p>
<p><br/>"Yes, sir... Fuck," the boy breathed, bordering a whine. He'd learned from the first hit on his pretty little ass that whining got Thomas to be rougher. He could call yellow or red if he needed it, but he didn't. It stung and he'd be sore, but he trusted Thomas. Not once had he gone out of his way to hurt Philip and he regarded the safewords as carefully as possible.</p>
<p><br/>Even if Philip hesitated on a green, Thomas would stop and be sure before he continued. It was nice, really, and on the off chance that he did call yellow or red, the man was always gentle and made sure that everything was alright before he even touched him anywhere sensual.</p>
<p><br/>Philip almost shook in anticipation when he heard the bedside drawer opening and Thomas rummaging through it. He knew that drawer well, even with his cheek pressed to the bed and his eyes facing away from it. Lube, the small non-chafing ropes they had to use if Philip needed to be punished, Philip's vibrator for when Thomas was away on the business trips. It was his favorite drawer because if Thomas was in it, the boy knew he'd get something good.</p>
<p><br/>"I don't want your legs to leave this spot, or I'll bruise your ass," the older man threatened, slicking three fingers with the cool lube and setting the bottle aside to prod one finger at the boy's hole. He rubbed small circles, eyes roaming over the younger spread in front of him, hands gripping at the silk sheets and turning to bury his face into the same sheets when a little whimper passed those pretty lips.</p>
<p><br/>Philip could only sit and wait for whatever pleasure Thomas was going to give. Begging was a talent of his, it seemed, and he could run that little mouth until Thomas had no choice but to give in. But Thomas could command power – in and out of bed. It was a talent he had as well, gaining it from years of law school and moving on to work for a law firm. While Philip had his talents to get Thomas to give in, Thomas had his talents to get Philip weak at the knees and obey in bed.</p>
<p><br/>When he finally felt the stretch of two fingers in him, he moaned out in relief and rocked his hips back gently to try and get him to go a little faster than the painfully slow pace he was setting. Almost like clockwork his hips were forced to the mattress again, with Thomas leaning with some of his body weight to keep them there.</p>
<p><br/>"When did I say you could move, princess? When?" he asked, curling his fingers and working him open.</p>
<p><br/>Philip didn't answer until the hand on his lower back delivered a quick slap to his ass before resting right on his back again. "You didn't, sir, you didn't! Please, I need it! I need it, real good, please!" he gasped out, lifting his head from the bed.</p>
<p><br/>Thomas didn't answer, only easing his third finger into him when he felt the boy had calmed down enough to take it and not squirm. Now was when he wasted no time, pumping his fingers at a moderate pace. He could feel in the way Philip tensed under him he was desperate, needy. He'd been spanking him for well over twenty minutes, with Thomas giving him no other touches than that.</p>
<p><br/>Philip's hips jolted despite the weight on him and Thomas was a little impressed. He swore at the feeling of him around his fingers, pressing forward to grind himself against the boy's ass, making him feel him through the clothes he still wore.</p>
<p><br/>"Sir, god, I need it. I need it," Philip begged again, and only got the fingers in his ass to speed up. He moaned out again in relief, toes curling as he bit back his whines for Thomas to fuck him into the mattress.</p>
<p><br/>He hadn't expected for the spanking to turn him on so much, but it had and now he didn't know what to do with himself and the information. Thomas, no doubt, already knew from the way that he was so needy. Sure, he got horny now and again and was needy then but it was a nice change of pace for Thomas to see him writhing under him like that. It made the strain in his pants just a little worse, but he reminded himself he'd get off eventually.</p>
<p><br/>Finally, when he felt that he had stretched the boy enough, he sat up a bit and unbuttoned his shirt just enough to let his skin breathe. Next, he pushed his pants and boxers down just enough to let his cock free. He didn't bother with a condom – they were both clean, they got tested together fairly regularly to ensure that fact. It was something they agreed upon, and Thomas was glad they agreed upon.</p>
<p><br/>He poured a bit of lube onto his palm and stroked himself slowly, spreading it thoroughly as to not make Philip have to take one inch dry. "Good boy. You've been so good, you know? Follow orders like a good little slut," he murmured, bringing one hand down to hold the base of his cock as he lined himself up and pushed in slowly. His now free hand moved down to squeeze Philip's ass and pull gently to watch as he pushed in.</p>
<p><br/>Without even looking, he could just know that Philip's lips fell open in that low, drawn-out moan that he always gave when he first entered him. It never failed and Thomas loved each and every gasp and moan that he heard. His hands moved up to grab at his hips now, pulling the thin boy up so he had no choice but to use his knees to hold himself up or fall right back down flat. He stayed up, and his body gently rocked with the careful but not too start too quickly and hurt him.</p>
<p><br/>"Feels so good, sir, thank you. Thank you!" Philip asked, eventually propping himself up on his elbows to let his head hang down. Opening his eyes, he could see his own flushed cock standing at attention, with Thomas' clothed legs as he thrust into him. He felt obscene with the fact he was stark naked while Thomas was damn near fully clothed. Fuck, he loved it...</p>
<p><br/>Like clockwork, with the first stretch done and Philip accustomed to Thomas' length filling him, his hand snaked up to grab his hair and pull just enough to lift his head again. Knowing that he was pleasuring someone else was one of Thomas' favorite aspects of sex and he wanted to hear every perfect little moan from the boy's mouth.</p>
<p><br/>"Let me hear, princess. You know I love it," he breathed, using the remaining hand on Philip's bare hip to pull him back into each thrust. "Sound so... Fuck, so perfect for me. I love it each and every time."</p>
<p><br/>Originally, Thomas had been iffy on the nickname of 'princess'. He'd used it jokingly once or twice, and eventually it morphed into a name that he used exclusively for the bedroom. Not once did he even think about calling the boy "princess" outside of situations like this unless specifically asked. It was one of the small ways they settled on sharing the "power" that Thomas had commanded over Philip.</p>
<p><br/>They never decided fully on a 24/7 power share, but it had sort of formed into that. Philip essentially did what he was told, used the color system whenever he felt that he needed it. The same went with Thomas, however, he often took the idea of telling Philip what to do. It only went for certain situations, such as when they were home or alone in any sort of way. The car was included in that, as Thomas had found it fun to reach over and toy with the younger boy when they were stuck in traffic.</p>
<p><br/>He could hear each and every way the other's voice cracked when he tried to say something, or the breath would leave him after hitching in his throat. He was vocal, and while Thomas was almost entirely sure that his neighbors hated it, the older man wouldn't change it for anything.</p>
<p><br/>Philip's skin felt hot with a thin sheen of sweat, sensitive. The feel of Thomas' slacks played on that, rubbing against his skin and leaving little patches of faint red on his tanned and freckled skin. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck," he whined out, melting down into the sheets that had a thread count higher than his salary. He didn't even have to work, Thomas had made that more than clear, but Philip wanted to.</p>
<p><br/>Thomas got a little rougher, the dark cherry wood of the bedframe beginning to rock gently. Bits of the paint on the wall where the headboard rested was stained or chipped, but he'd never minded. It served as a reminder that he had had Philip melted into his touch, thoroughly fucked, and guts rearranged.</p>
<p><br/>"There you go," he growled, reaching under him. His fingers ghosted over his chest and stomach, lightly dragging his nails a bit, and finally stopping just above his flushed cock. His hips didn't stop, and he moved his hand out of the boy's curls to drop his hand to the sheets, holding himself up.</p>
<p><br/>He bent and pressed his chest to the boy's back, arched. Thomas listened to the boy beneath him, hand dropping to the boy's cock to give quick, tight strokes as his teeth worked at his upper neck and occasionally his ear. Responses increased, and only sent waves of pleasure and lust over Thomas. His dark eyes seemed to go darker as his pupils were taken over by lust, their skin slapping slightly together and Thomas' clothes rustling from his own movement.</p>
<p><br/>He knew for a fact his shirt was sticking to his skin and all of his clothes would smell of sex and sweat, but it wouldn't be the first and he would relish in the smell until he had the energy to get up and carry Philip to the bathroom. The younger always insisted he could walk, and most of the time that was true, but it made Thomas happy to feel the way the boy would lean against him after fucking his brains out.</p>
<p><br/>Thomas shifted his knees to either side of Philip's upper thighs, the hand on his flushed cock just speeding up with his own thrusts. "Oh, fuck, baby. So tight for me, huh?" he growled, his own voice jumping as he heard each little 'uh' and broken moan falling from the other's lips.<br/>He muttered a small order for Philip to turn his head and the boy obeyed, giving Thomas a chance to capture his lips in a kiss that muffled the loud moans. The old mattress that he'd been meaning to replace for months squeaked its protest, but neither of them seemed to notice when the rough kiss filled with teeth and tongue broke and it was each of their pleasured noises that filled the room.</p>
<p><br/>"I'm gonna cum, Thomas. I'm gonna fucking cum," Philip panted out, head still turned as his eyelashes seemed to flutter on instinct. His lips were open, shiny with his and Thomas' saliva. It was often that the older denied him an orgasm, but he was relieved when he got no response, and the hand on him kept going.</p>
<p><br/>The freckled boy swore and came with a loud moan, his thighs coming together and shaking. His hips twitched and he vaguely heard Thomas swear behind him as Philip spilled onto his hand and onto the black sheets. Thomas wasn't long after, fucking him through his orgasm and giving two hard, snappy thrusts before he came with a low moan. His hand left Philip's cock when he was entirely sure the other finished, resting his hand on the sheets so both were holding him up.</p>
<p><br/>His eyes lingered on his boyfriend's neck and he grinned, leaning down to suck a deep hickey onto the skin before he mumbled gentle approval. "Did good today... Took it like a good little slut," he whispered against his skin.</p>
<p><br/>"Thank you, sir," he breathed. He was still catching his breath and let his cheek rest against the sheets as he relaxed and any tensed muscles came undone.</p>
<p><br/>Thomas pulled out slowly to lay on the clean section of the bed, reaching to pull Philip with him so the boy wouldn't be laying in his own cum and sweat. "We'll shower in a moment," he murmured, his voice low and gentle like it always was after these things. "Or have a bath. You want a bath, bunny?"</p>
<p><br/>Philip smiled at the nickname and nodded. "Bath. Only if you want a bath, too," he murmured in response, pressing close to his side, leg slung over his lower stomach, as Philip ran his hand over his chest.</p>
<p><br/>"Of course," he whispered as he began to finish removing his clothes. They stuck to him and he felt dar too hot to leave them on and sit with them on, still. He let out a content sigh, bringing his hand up to rest over Philip's and keep it gently in that spot on his chest while his eyes closed to regain himself.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>